


Forest Fire

by AlidaTean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Uchiha Clan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Madara left Konoha behind and found family elsewhere.Years later he returns to face his past.Hashirama never thought Madara would give up on their dream and now years later he is more determined to make him stay for good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

He was standing on the mountain top,over looking the village he had built with Hashirama.It had been their dream since they were young boys sitting by the Naka River. 

He had thought that,it would be enough to sooth the pain of losing his younger brother.He thought that with Izuna's eyes,he could share his dream come true with him.

He had been a fool.

He should have never trusted the Senju's ,they were all liars.He should have wised up when Hashirama allowed Tobirama to sideline his clan.He should have seen it when the fool had allowed his younger brother to convince him to renegade on their deal.

Madara knew that the red eyed Senju would never allow any Uchiha to be Hokage. 

He had been upset about it and drank too much sake to nurse his wounded pride ,when Hashirama came and sweet talked him.He had let himself lie with the idiot and allowed himself to be seduced with promises of love. 

How could he have resisted the temptation,when he had been so depraved of it ever since Izuna died?.

Madara looked up at the grey skies as it began pouring down on him.He lookes back at the village he had built and felt nothing but betrayal.

His clan had turned their backs on him ,his beloved brother was dead and Hashirama had taken a wife and broken his heart.

It would have been so easy to ensnare a tailed beast and let it loose in the middle of the village and watch as Konoha crumbled to the ground.He touched his stomach and felt the tiny chakra growing there,it was for that little beacon of light in the darkness that Madara decided to turn his back on the Uchiha clan,Hashirama and the whole of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara.

Madara had put as much distance from Konoha as he could.The rain had help hide his scent and he had suppressed his chakra when he left Fire Country. Madara decided to tame his maine and put his hair in a ponytail,he didn't want to cut it off.

The new look made him look almost softer and his left eye was hidden by the hair that had gotten loose .He decided that the knew look suited him just fine and he bought a black yakuta from a store in one of the civilian village he had passed by.

He often found work in civilian villages,he was more often than not paid to take care of their bandit problems,sometimes they paid with accommodations,food or medical supplies and herbs. 

He choose to go to Kusa,it was far enough from Konoha and they haven't made any alliances with other villages too and there were alot of civilian villages nearby.With the season change,Madara decided to find a place to stay. 

He was now showing and he had saved alot of money along the money he had saved when Izuna had still been alive.Madara liked the Bamboo village,it was rarely attacked by bandits and shinobi had no reason to go there.

He had gone to the local healer.Madara had been apprehensive about allowing anyone near his stomach but he had to allow the girl to do it.Ayame had told him that the chakra signature showed that he was carrying twins and had advised him to deliver them by C-section.

He didn't know how to feel about been cut up and vulnerable in such a way.He might have gotten used to her in the last months of his pregnancy but he didn't know if he could trust her enough to allow her to cut him up.

He was overwhelmed with the thought of twins.He had accepted the responsibility of one but two was another story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The move.

His children were born in the middle of a raging storm.The rain hitting his window pains as the winds started howling.They were born two days prior to the scheduled C-section,Madara was lucky that Ayame had decided to come see him about the surgery.

He had never felt pain like that before,he felt like he was been ripped apart.His son was the first to enter the world,he didn't get enough time to rest as his daughter came out 3 minutes later.

Madara was exhausted but it didn't keep him from watching with vigilant eyes as Ayame washed and examined them.He still remembered how embarrassing it was for him to breastfeed for the first time,he couldn't keep the blush from his face as the babies suckled on his tits.

Madara was greatful for the girl's support in the following days. While he was a prodigy when it came to fighting,Madara was clueless when it came to newborn babies.They cried all the time and they were very demanding.

He had been taking care of his children for three months,when a group of missing ninjas had come to the small village and caused chaos.Madara had heard screaming and saw as Ayame was killed before his eyes.

The Uchiha had massacred the foolish ninjas ,unfortunately a few of them had ran away while he was dealing with the rest.

He had taken Ayame's body as she had no other family.He lit the body up in a pyre.He had scattered the ashes near a small hill.

With the girl,he had begrudgingly started seeing as a friend dead.Madara chose to take his babies and belonging and leave.

He never stayed in one village for long.He had already heard that Hashirama had sent a search squad for him.He wasn't going to allow the Senjus or Uchiha traitors near his babies.It was the reason why he chose one of the civilian villages near Ame next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Akemi.

Raising Taishiro and Tadame on the road was hard for Madara.The twins were demanding and moving them across the country alone was hard.It also didn't help that he hadn't recovered all of his chakra .

Ayame had told him that most carriers took almost 6 months to fully recover and that Madara was lucky to have such large chakra.He knew that he only had another few weeks to go before he was at full power.

It also one of the reasons why he had to pack up his children and go.He knew that some of the missing ninjas had seen his sharingan and when news reached Konoha,Hashirama would investigate.He couldn't fight his rival in his current condition and he didn't want him to know about the twins now.

Madara was exhausted,traveling with children was hard and a two weeks journey turned to a three weeks one.He now understood why it took civilian mothers alot of time to get anywhere ,he had to stop for diaper changes,feeding and sleeping .He had to also make pit stops along the way to buy more supplies for them.

He was walking through one of the lesser known villages near the land of tea ,when he noticed that someone was following him.

When he got to the forest there,he threw a kunai at his side.He dodge another one coming his way.

"Come out!".

A figure appeared,it was a man wearing grey robes.The one thing that stood out for Madara was that the other man had the unique chakra distinctive to the Uchiha but he had never laid eyes on him before. 

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Akemi ,and you little one are a long way from home." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"There are no Uchiha with that name."

The man activated his sharingan to prove a point.Madara was now on guard,had the elders sent this man after him?.He couldn't fight him without risking his babies getting hurt.

"I am of the Izanami branch" 

Finally Madara understood why he couldn't recognise the man,half a dozen of shinobis from that branched had left the Uchiha clan during that brother against brother bloodbath time.At least it wasn't the elders or Hashirama who sent him but Madara was on his guard and wary of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments and I also want to tell you that I am changing the name of the fanfiction from Madara's Fire to Forest Fire.

Hashirama didn't know where it all went wrong.He had expected Madara to be angry but ultimately understand that sacrifice had to be made for their village to stay strong.

He had reluctantly agreed with Tobirama's suggestion of an arranged marriage between the Senju and Uzumakis.He had broken up with Madara ,he expected Madara to rage against him but all he got was a blank look from his now former lover.

He left Madara to process the news and hopefully forgive him,if he knew what Madara had planned he wouldn't have left. 

Two weeks,that's how long he had noticed that something was wrong.The clan heads were having a meeting ,it would be the first time in two weeks that he would lay his eyes on Madara and hopefully they would get to have a talk after the meeting.

Instead what he got was Uchiha Haruki.

"Uchiha-san ,is Madara-sama not coming or is he feeling unwell?." Asked Hashirama

"Madara-sama has stepped down as the Uchiha head and selected me to lead the clan."

Many were surprised by that and some were even whispering things that Hashirama had no care for.

"What does he plan on doing?."

"Madara-sama has chosen to leave and explore new horizons ." 

What the man didn't tell them was that the Uchiha were unsettled by Madara basically abandoning the clan and some were relieved that he was gone.He was one of the few that blamed Hashirama and the Senjus for Madara leaving.

Of course the Senju head didn't let the matter go ,after the meeting he wanted to know where Madara had gone and then he talked about sending some of the scouts to go find Madara.

Haruki had no choice but to agree,if it was Tobirama the man would've declared Madara a missing ninja even though that law hasn't been passed yet. Even when it passed Madara would be exempt from it because he left before it was agreed upon.

Hashirama wanted to go running after Madara but he had to stay and wait for the Uzumaki to come.

When they came and he met his future bride,Hashirama found himself comparing everything about her to Madara.She was beautiful but she just didn't light up that fire in him like Madara did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes by.

Madara didn't know what to think of Akemi.The older man was strong ,intelligent and wasn't put off by Madara's gruff personality. They had been traveling and ultimately living together for more than a year.

The more time they spend together and got to know each other ,Madara couldn't help but be attracted to him.

It took Madara eight months before he trusted the other Uchiha enough to let him near his children.The further they were from Konoha and Hashirama and as more time passed ,Madara was seeing that there was more to life than fighting for affection from the other man.

Akemi didn't expect Madara to change who he was,he wasn't torn on who to choose between Madara and someone else because there was no one else to him.

For years Madara had to fight to get Hashirama to choose him over Tobirama and to see Madara's side of things.He had to watch as Hashirama got praise and awe while he was looked at with suspicion and fear.

It had never mattered to him because he thought he could rely on Hashirama to be there for him,but even that was taken from him.

For two years his children had stopped being just his alone,Akemi was there to share in the special moments.He was there for their first words and steps ,he was a second father to them.Madara refused to feel guilt about depriving Hashirama a chance to share in these moments with them,soon enough Hashirama's Uzumaki would be popping out their own babies if they hadn't already and he would share it with her.

With this thought in mind Madara set out to seduce Akemi and finally allow himself to let go of the past.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this chapter,comment and tell what you think of it :?

Hashirama's marriage was one filled with mutual understanding. He and Mito got along as friends but there was no passion between the two of them,he knew that when she came that she had hoped for him to come to love her and had grown a bit resentful that he didn't. 

How could he when Madara was still not far from his thoughts?.

No one had heard from the missing Uchiha for years. Madara would always be his greatest regret,he hoped that they would meet again in the future and they would get a chance to talk.

The hogake seat was now a heavy burden,it felt like he was shackled to it and he had no freedom left.When Madara was around ,he could share his burden and walk around the village with the other man.

It wasn't to say that everything was awful,he and Mito had wonderful children.He loved his sons,Hakura,Hanaka and Raikuro.They were the apple of his eye ,they reminded him of his late brothers with their blond hair.

Hashirama knew that the council was disappointed that none of them had his wood release.Hashirama didn't care and he put his foot down when they tried to have him sire another child with a different clan,in hopes of the child having wood release. 

It was bad enough to bed Mito when he was in love with Madara,he couldn't allow another woman near him in fear of her telling everyone that he found the female form repulsive and had to use herbs just to get hard to do the job!.

It was why Mito was bitter and resentful,they hadn't slept together since Raikuro's conception.

His life wasn't supposed to be like this but like any good shinobi,he would endure and protect his village!.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara.

Madara never knew that it was possible to love another this much.He relished how Akemi treated him,he try to change him and he didn't resent how powerful Madara was.He had lovers before ,who were scared of his power   
and they refuses to spar with him but Akemi loved it.

He would take Madara and the children to the forest nearby and spend time teaching them things he had picked up.Madara would often find himself smiling,he enjoyed how attentive Akemi was to all of them.

As far as Madara was concerned ,Akemi was their father in all the ways that mattered.He fed them,taught them,loved them and he protected them,all the things that made a good father.

No matter how much Madara loved Hashirama,he knew that he would have ignored Madara in favour of his clan when it came to how to train the children.He hated the thought of his children being anywhere near Tobirama. 

He might have accepted that him killing Izuna was an accident,it didn't mean he was willing to put his children in his care.Tobirama was a danger to them and right now ,so was Hashirama.

He was startled by Taishiro's panicked shriek,his son was going to fall of the cliff!.Madara saw Akemi run towards the children ,Madara knew that he and Akemi wouldn't make it in time.

Just when they thought that the boy would hit the water down below,he was saved by vines wrapping themselves around his body and pulling him up.

Akemi caught the boy and the two parents were relieved about the boy's safety.Madara watched as the vines retreated ,he couldn't help the gasp he let out.Akemi looked over to what had surprised him and his eyes widdened at the source .

Madara watched as Akemi finally put together, who the twins's biological father was.His twins were Hashirama's children,his daughter had the man's kekkai genkai!.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi and Madara.

Madara had expected Akemi to act like all other Uchihas ,when they found out he had been in an intimate relationship with a Senju.The other man had been silent and wary.

Madara had sent the children to bed before he led Akemi out of the house.He told him all that had transpired between Hashirama and himself,he even told him that the Uchihas had used his relationship as a way to push him out. 

He told him about how betrayed he felt,when Hashirama had given to TobIran's demands.Akemi seemed relieved when Madara told him ,no one knew that he was a carrier or even pregnant. 

For the other man it meant that ,he wouldn't have to worry about the Uchihas and Senju's being after them.It meant that he had to help Madara take the children's training to the next level.

He knew that one day,someone will find out about them and Konoha and all other villages will be after them.He wanted them able to defend themselves. 

Madara was just happy that Akemi hadn't turned his back on them.

The two Uchihas had made love under the moonlight with the fire burning next to them.

Akemi wanted to mark Madara as his,he wanted to wipe out Senju Hashirama's face from his lovers memory.He swore to get a child out of Madara ,that will always make the other man remember where he and the children now belonged.Akemi was not going to give up Madara for anything ,he wasn't stupid like Hashirama.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong that, I don't want to kill off Akemi and have him in the end pairing?

He loved his children,his clan and most importantly he loved Konoha.Konoha was the only thing he had left of Madara,it was their hope and dreams turned reality.Madara,oh how he wished he knew where there other man was.

He knew that the other man was alive somewhere in the world.Hashirama liked to think that he would know if something bad had happened to his once lover.He kept thoughts of Madara to himself,he didn't want to cause Mito anymore pain.The woman had become a close friend to him.Hashirama knew that after all this years in a loveless marriage,she still loved him and hoped for more.

When she had changed and started acting more mature and soft spoken,Hashirama had been dismayed.He knew that she changes because of him,she was doing it in hopes of pleasing him.How was he to tell her that,there wasn't anything wrong with her?.

How could he tell the beautiful red haired that his heart longs for another?.

He decided to listen to Tobirama and keep his mouth shut about Madara.He then forced himself to be intimate with her because ,it made her happy to have him in such a way.

Sex between them was a chore to him and not a blazing fiery pleasure like it was with Madara.

Hashirama forced himself to stop thinking about the Uchiha and focus on the up and coming chunnin exams.They would be the first where wandering ninjas and ninjas from small villages will get to enter.

His two oldest children will also be participating in them.He couldn't wait to see what this generation of shinobi had to offer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara.

Madara and Akemi decided to start working again,they started accepting contracts around the civilian villages. They wanted the children to experience real combat.Word had gotten out that wandering and unaffiliated shinobis will be able to participate in the chunnin exams.

Madara was firmly against his children going to Konoha.It took the combined efforts of Akemi and the twins to convince him ,but it still didn't sit right with him.

It was why he had taken the twins to bandit hotspots.Tadame had handle her first kill with a aloof coldness that had him worried about her mental state.His little girl hadn't been the same after finding out that Senju Hashirama was their father.

Madara heard the twins talking one night,he was anguished to hear that Tadame was scared that Madara would abandoned her to the Senjus.She hated that she got the unsuspecting man's bloodline.He was sad that she was not using her full potential because of her fear.

Madara had made himself known and he told Taishiro to go help Akemi.He sat down with her and told her that nothing would ever stop him from loving her,she could look like Senju Tobirama's mini me and he would still love her.The little girl had thrown herself at him and broken down crying.

Madara just held her and reassured her of his love.

Though things had settled down on that front,Tadame had grown more reserved and almost cold. She only thought of fighting and getting strong.It was like she was fighting an unseen force.

While Madara dealt with Tadame,Akemi stepped it up with Taishiro.He didn't want the boy to feel neglected,whenTaishiro finally got his sharigan.Akemi started teaching him how to control it.

He even taught him the fire ball jutsu and the Phoenix flower jutsu.Akemi loved they way the boy's face lit up at his accomplishments. He didn't want the boy to feel inferior to his sister in anyway.

When he saw Madara and Tadame talking ,he had taken Taishiro fishing. He showed the boy how to catch fish and how to gut it.It was a good bonding experience for the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha and The twins.

The Uchiha knew that they had made a mistake by not listening to Madara.Tobirama had succeeded in having them moved to the outback of the village. Some of their toughest shinobi were forced to stay inside of the village and not take outside missions.

Senju Tobirama was slowly but surely making them lose support in the village.It was common knowledge that the Uchiha got stronger through combat and they could get new jutsus from their enemies by coping them with their sharingan.

With no new enemies to face ,it meant that there wasn't new jutsus to learn.They wished Madara was around,at he seemed to have enough leverage over Hashirama. He would have been able to change Hashirama's mind and give Tobirama something to be cautious about.

The clan knew that most of the other clans in the village had bad history with them and were more likely to alley with the Senjus over them.It was because of this that the Uchiha also had their scout to look for Madara.

They needed Madara and they had to find a way to force him to protect the clan.

While the Uchiha elders gathered,Madara and his family were meeting with the Diamyo of Ame.The Lord of rain would be making his way to Konoha during the chunnin in a few months time.Ame had 10 gennin who would be participating. 

Madara had taken a few assassination missions from the man,he was one of their biggest paying clients due to Ame lacking seasoned jounins.

It wasn't a surprise that the Daimyo wanted Madara and Akemi to be his bodyguards when the chunnin exams take place in Konoha.In turn Taishiro and Tadame would have a third teammate and be participating while affiliates with Ame.

It would give them protection from Konoha should their parentage be discovered. As unaffiliated shinobi,they would be vulnerable to certain clan laws, the Uchiha and Senju might use their combined efforts to force them to stay in Konoha.While affiliated they had more freedom and leverage.

Madara was not going to take his family to a nest of vipers without some sort of protection. 

While Madara and Akemi worked out a reasonable contract with the Diamyo,Taishiro and Tadame met their new teammate.He was a lanky boy with silver hair and purple marks on his face.

He was wearing black combat pants,with a big scroll on his back and shield vest as well as a headband symbolizing Ame but the symbol was sideways meaning that the boy was only a wandering ninja affiliates with the village.He told them his name was Raiya and had no clan name,he was good at fuinjutsu and a poison specialist. 

Taishiro and Tadame were just happy that their new teammate wasn't going to hold them back.With Tadame being the strongest between the two of them,Taishiro decided to learn medical ninjutsu.

It came as a surprise to the twins that Madara knew so many medical jutsus.Taishiro was happy to finally have his mother teach him something without Tadame being around.Since her kekkai genkai awakened,Madara had been spending more time teaching her how to control it and having Akemi pick up the slack by teaching Taishiro.

He was a bit jealous and missed spending time with his mother.He couldn't resent Tadame,in fact ,he secretly pitied her for having a permanent reminder of their absent sire.The man had cast their mother aside and got himself a new family.Taishiro didn't want anything to do with him,as far as he was concerned Akemi was his only father.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Mito.

It was decided that Hakura and Hanaka would be on the same team.Hashirama had wanted them on separate teams but Tobirama wanted them on the same team which had no Uchiha.Tobirama had been forced to accept Sarutobi Hiruzen ,Koharu Utatane and Homaru Mitokado as his students as a compromise. 

Hashirama was surprised that Ame would also be sending 4 teams. The village was small and they were used to it sending only 1 team.Kumo would be sending 5 teams,Suna 2 teams,Kusa 1 team,Iwa 4 teams,Uzu 2 teams,Kiri 3 teams and Konoha had 4 teams.

It was going to be a huge event and all the Diamyos would be coming with their own bodyguards. Hashirama was happy that the warring era was over and they lived in relative peace.He just wished Madara hadn't given up on their dream and was here to advise him.

Hashirama was missing him and wanted to see his best friend and ex lover again.He let out a heavy sigh and went to the Napa river ,remembering their childhood. 

Mito was looking at her husband with a frown on her beautiful face,her red hair was in a bun .She knew that although Hashirama had opened himself up to her this past year,it was still not enough.

It still hurt her to remember hearing him another name when they made love on their wedding night.It led to many restless nights when she woke up to hear him confess his love for Uchiha Madara in his sleep.

The Uzumaki woman had hoped that after three children ,he would start noticing her and forget about the other man.

She hated Madara for having her husband's love ,she knew it was unfair to him but she couldn't help what she felt.It was a relief that Madara wasn't in the village.He already cast a big shadow on her marriage in his absence ,she hated to see how her marriage would fare if he was here in the flesh.

She left the clearing silently but not before looking back at her solemn looking husband.As far as Mito was concerned,she would take an unhappy husband over a love struck cheating fool.Hashirama was hers now whether he wanted to be or not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara.

Madara was training hard trying to take his mind of his children going to Konoha alone. They gennin would be the first to arrive to the chunnin exams.Madara and the Diamyo would be arriving a month later with the other bodyguards. 

He didn't like it at all,he didn't trust anyone in Konoha and wanted to be there as a shield for his children.The only thing that made him reluctantly agree was that Akemi would be with them.

His husband was going to be their jounin sensei and he would protect them.

It had been a week since they had set out and three days since Madara noticed an extra chakra signature. He was going to have another child at the end of the year.

He couldn't wait to share this amazing news with Akemi.The two of them had been trying to have a child for the past 9 years,Madara had thought that something was wrong with him.He had feared that Akemi would pressure him or even start resenting the twins because of how fruitless their efforts were.

Instead Akemi had put his fears to rest,he had told Madara that it didn't matter if they had another child or not.To Akemi their little family was all that mattered and Madara not being able to conceive for him wouldn't change it.

Madara had cried in his husband's arms that night.It was because of those kind words that any hold Hashirama had on his heart was stripped away.He knew that if it had been Hashirama in Akemi's shoes,he would have allowed Tobirama to put him aside and find a more fertile woman to carry his Senju heirs.

To Hashirama,Tobirama would always come first before Madara.The man had wanted to die in Tobirama's place on that battle field,not understanding what Madara had been asking of him.

Madara had been asking him to choose between Madara and Tobirama. Hashirama had failed his test and Akemi had passed.

Madara would go to Konoha and reunite with his family and finally show the people of Konoha what they missed out on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akemi looks a bit like Kaname with the power of Sesshoumaru.

Akemi looked around the room that they were assigned to.It was spacious and decent enough,it was facing the Hokage mountain.He hated it!. He hated that every morning for the next month ,he would be waking up to Hashirama's face being the first thing he sees.

It was hard not to compare Taishiro and Tadame to the other man. He loved those kids but it was painful for him to see a bit of Hashirama in them.

A part of wished they hadn't come to Konoha ,but a more reasonable part of him knew it had to be done.He wanted to enjoy his family without having to worry that Hashirama would find them.

He also wanted to see for himself that Madara had let go of the other man. 

He couldn't go the rest of his life wondering.Tadame also needed to see what type of man sired her.The girl hadn't been the same since finding out Akemi wasn't her father.Akemi knew that she feared using her power because of her believe that it would make him love her less.

Nothing could make him not to love those children and their bearer.He truly loved Madara and hopes that one day they too would be blessed with another child.

He felt his Sharingan wanting to flair up at the thought of losing his family.He cut of his chakra,he didn't want the Uchihas and other clans knowing about him just yet.

He needed to be on top of his game,the children needed him to be as mentally fit as possible.

After breakfast he took them to their assigned training ground.His team needed a clear strategy on how to get through this exam without exposing too much of their powers.

He thanked Kami that Raiya was able to keep up with the twins.His squad needed to be solid and without weakness, he didn't plan on losing any of them in this exam.

The twins had agreed not to use their sharingan unless it was a life of death situation. He had bought Raiya knew kunai knives and sanbons,he helped the young opharn coat them with poisons.

After all their preparations he was confident in his team but the father in him couldn't stop worrying.As a ninja he knew that one mistake is all it took to end up at the wrong side of a kunai or jutsu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my older brother :)

Things should have been easier,Tobirama thought. He had been relieved when Madara had left and Hashirama had not gone after him.He hoped his brother would forget about the man as soon as he married the Uzumaki princess.

With many years passing ,Tobirama was displeased to see how deep the ghost of Madara still hang over them.His relationship with his brother was strained and the jokes Hashirama had vanishing completely. 

His attempts at removing the Uchihas ,only semi successful. He knew that the new clan head of the Uchiha was a smart man ,the bastard has used a subtle mension of Madara's name to get something out of Hashirama.

The other clans were now question his handling of the blasted clan,they thought him petty and unwilling to move on.They thought that he had driven Madara away and was planning to do the same with his clan.The other clan were now cautious around him,they had mistaken his intentions and feared they would be next.

He didn't know how it had gotten so out of control.While Madara was around they were all ready to vilify him and , now that he is gone they are making a martyr out of him. 

Tobirama was now losing support for his bid as the second Hokage.He had allowed Hashirama to sign the peace treaty with Iwa and the other village had attempted to steal bloodlines. 

It was seen as a stain to him because he was the advisor and, because they knew Madara had refused to deal with Iwa before.

It was frustrating to Tobirama and he planned to make sure this exam was a success and it would cement his place.It would be something not overshadowed by Uchiha Madara !.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chunnin exams.

Taishiro looked at the man that had abounded his pregnant mother give a speak.Unlike his fuming twin ,Taishiro was a picture of calm.Taishiro looked at the Senju and felt nothing.

The man standing up on that stage was nothing to him,just a stranger who contributed a few strands of DNA towards their conception. 

Uchiha Akemi had raise him and taught him.The older Uchiha was the one who held him when he was sick,he was the only father that Madara's son was willing to claim as his own.

As as as he was concerned Senju Hashirama was like the water that helped create a cake.Unseen and quickly forgotten in the grand skeem of things.

Tadame hated Senju and looking at both Senju Hashirama and Tobirama made her want to tear them apart.These were the people who hurt her mother and killed her uncle Izuna.

She would show them all the true might of an Uchiha.Tadame will come out of this exams with her head held high and show Hashirama what he missed out on.

The first part of the exam was a written exam .Tadame saw that Taishiro and Raiya had also finished and had not quit like the other weaklings.

Raiya saw how tense his team mates were since coming to Konoha.Tadame made him nervous while Taishiro was a lot friendly.

Something told him that these chunnin exams would be something for the history books.Hopefully he would survive and go on to become a sealmaster.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izanami branch.

It looked like an Uchiha,it moved like an Uchiha and it talked like an Uchiha so it must be an Uchiha. How the hell did an Uchiha end up representing Ame,when there was a vipers nest of them living in Konoha?. How many of them were going to come out of the woodwork?.

How he hated Uchihas. The clan that killed his younger brothers, the clan that He belonged to.Tobirama hated that Madara was still playing a more dominant role in his brother's heart.

His suggestions of making them move to the outside of the village and having them lead the police force were denied. Didn't the other clans see that having the Uchihas bound to the village would lesson them thieving jutsus?.

He didn't want them more powerful than necessary. His focus shifted to the foreign Uchiha as Hakiku the head of the Uchiha made his way to him.

" It's not everyday that you run into an unknown Uchiha.I am Uchiha Hakiku head of the Uchiha clan ,who might you be ?"

" Uchiha Akemi of the Izanami branch,pleasure to meet you Uchiha sama." The foreigner said

" The Izanami branch,we thought they all perished in the warring era. " What was the Izanami branch ,Tobirama wondered why he never heard of it before.

" Hn" 

" I take it that they are yours?" 

Hikaku asked as the screen showed a team from Ame brutally take down one from Kiri. The girl ,who had her hair wrapped around  
was using fire jutsus like they were going out of style. 

The boy who looked like her brother was all vicious with his taijutsu while the other boy was throwing around seals. 

Even foreign Uchihas had distruction and chaos in their veins. They were already pyromantics and pests .

"I look forward to seeing more of them." The head of the Uchiha clan said as he left.

Tobirama had research to do , he needed to know what was the Izanami branch and maybe the council will finally realise what danger the Uchiha posed to them all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments. They encourage me not to give up on my writing.

Pathetic weaklings, it was the second day in the forest and still Tadame hadn't found any Senju to take her frustrations on. Raiya told them it was time to head for the tower. As much as she hated waiting for her prey , Tadame had to accept that she won't find a worthy match here.

Their team made good time and made it to the tower by lunch . They were not the first , it rubbed her the wrong way that the Senju got there first.

Once they were welcomed by their sensei, they were told to wait for the other teams. Sensei and their mother taught them not to drink anything they didn't know where it came from. The bottles of water they used were always immediately disposed of by fire.

To some it might be paranoia but as shinobi, their genetic material could be used against them. They didn't want anyone trying to track them or try to steal their bloodlimits.

It was on the fourth day that the last of the teams made it. Those who were dead , missing a teammate or late were disqualified. 

Tadame was happy that there would be more fighting. She was called first against a gennin from Suna . The boy started using wind jutsus against Tadame , she dodged the great wind breakthrough jutsu coming her way.

She waited for the boy to attempt it again but this time she was ready for him. She did quick hands signs and spat out a great fire ball jutsu. The stupid gennin dodged at the last second but it managed to take damage. He quit while he was ahead , much to the frustration of Madara ' s blood thirsty daughter.

Akemi gave her a nod of approval , Taishiro smirked at her while the most emotional member of team Akemi grinned wide and congratulated her.

Most of the other matches passed in a blur. Taishiro ' s match like her own left something to be desired. His opponent was a genjutsu type. Taishiro could see through her genjutsu and used his speed to kick the girl through the arena wall.

The wall had a perfect imprint of her outline. She slid to the floor unconscious .

He was already making his way to the stairs as he was announced the winner. He barely broke a sweat. Many of the remaining teams were now weary of their team.

Tadame watched Senju as she drew out her match with pathetic talk and water jutsus. For a second Tadame wondered if Senju Hashirama had personally trained the girl. She felt a pang of something when Hashirama smiled at his heir and unknowingly third born child. 

She and Taishiro were first and would have been hired if Hashirama had chosen their mother. She shook her head slightly, it would do to dwell on whatifs.

Raiya was next , the boy used mostly taijutsu throughout his match. He won when the poison in his kunai took effect and caused his opponent to pass out.

There were eight of them left , the Hokage told them they would be meeting again in a month. They were to train and put on a good show.

What a spectacular show it will be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us all pray that they find a cure for coronavirus and all other illnesses out there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara 's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long . I was busy updating all my other works and dealing with personal issues.
> 
> Thank you for not giving up on this fanfiction. I plan on finishing it.

The same family was enjoying their first supper as a family with Raiya when Madara asked for milk instead of sake. While Madara didn't drink often , they were used to him having a cup of sake during their reunions. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Akemi asked his beloved.

"I am strong as ever , I have been pregnant before and it won't get in the way of completing my mission. Pass the dango please."

Pregnant!!! Madara was pregnant?. Akemi moved closer to Madara and poked his belly . He did it again this time using his chakra.

" Your pregnant!?" The man shrieked looking pale.

" Hn " Madara continued to eat as if he hadn't just dropped the most amazing news in the middle of supper.

Akemi threw himself at the man and kissed him and poked him again but this time Madara slapped his hand. Didn't his husband see that he was trying to eat?.

Raiya gave a loud congratulations, Taishiro was happy that he would be a big brother and Tadame gave a calm congratulations to her parents.

A few days after that supper , Akemi was teaching Tadame taijutsu , the girl liked using ninjutsu and needed to bring up her taijutsu up to par. He threw in a few new fire jutsus.

Madara was showing Taishiro how to use chakra skalpels . He wanted to also increase the boy's chakra levels. Unlike his sister , Taishiro was good at taijutsu and he had many fire jutsus. Madara gave the boy a fan and told him he would be teaching him the Gunbai Fanned Wind Jutsu.

It was hard for the boy to master it because he was inclined to fire jutsus and not wind ones. Taishiro was trying hard to master it especially when his mother told him if he mastered it before the month was over , he would show him a stronger jutsu.

Raiya had his own master , before the old man took him. Akemi and Madara gave the boy new poisons and a few sealing techniques. The energy ball was excited to learn from them and bowed deeply in thanks for his new gifts. They hadn't heard from the boy since he went to train.

Before long the month was up and the chunnin exam finals had began. The Diamyo's , Kages and nobles had also come to see. Madara was guarding the rain Diamyo , he was wearing his armor and his face was hidden behind the veiled straw hat.

He was thankful that he wasn't recognised because he could observe everything and everyone. He saw Hashirama in his kage robes , the man had aged well , it was with a small pang in his chest that he acknowledge that he didn't know this Hashirama. They had both grown up and on different paths.

With that realisation Madara dragged his away from the Senju and focus on his mission. He was with some of the gennins and focused on other things , waiting patiently for his children's matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara during the chunnin exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at fight scenes , I hope you like this chapter.

Pathetic , that is what Madara thought of the duo fighting in the field. Some of the nobles were bored by some of the matches that had already taken place. He noticed that some of the jounin were taking notes , they were probably reviewing everything taking place.

He wouldn't be surprised that for the next coming chunnin exams , things will be different. Every village will be eliminating weaklings so that they may give the royals and nobles a better showing in future.

As if to truly prove how pathetic they really were , the duo managed to knock each other out. They some how managed to both use their jutsus incorrectly and cause an explosion. They wouldn't be promoted.

Taishiro was called on the field , he was facing a Hidden Mist gennin . The Mist gennin was using water jutsus , he was also a long range fighter. Taishiro dodged a water bullet jutsu and countered it with lighting strike storm jutsu. It was a jutsu that Taishiro had invented with Akemi's help while Madara was helping Tadame control her wood style.

The Mist gennin was struck but he wasn't down ,he did quick hand styles and produced a water dragon jutsu. Taishiro partly dodged but still thrown by it to the wall. Madara tighted his hand in to a fist. 

Taishiro had a smirk on his face and disappeared in white smoke , when it cleared what was left was a log !. He reappeared behind the Mist gennin and viciously wasted no time before kicking him in the ribs and using a mild lightning jutsu to paralyze him. 

Taishiro was the winner , his gentle son healed the damage he had done to the other boy. The Mist boy will probably be promoted for his efforts. The crowd was going loud with applause. 

Madara felt pride in his son. 

The next match was Hakura Senju vs Aiko of the Hidden Cloud. It was a match of the sensors , the two gennin realised that they would have to rely on their other abilities. The Senju boy did a water whip jutsu which the other boy dodged and he returned the attack with a lightning cutter jutsu.

Madara couldn't help but look at Hashirama's face through the corner of his eye. He saw how tense the other man was , even after all these years Madara could still read the man's facial expressions. 

They were both older but Hashirama still looked good. There were marks and an aura around the man dressed in those robes that showed that he had grown. 

While Madara was looking at Hashirama , the boy managed to get the upper hand. Madara kept watching as a smile appeared on Hashirama's face when they announced Hakura as the winner of the match.

A thought entered Madara's mind.

' Hashirama , if I had stayed and let you know about my pregnancy, would you have looked at my children with the same look of pride on your face ?. Perhaps you would have put your new family ahead of my children?. One thing I do know is that if that white demon dared to take my children away , I would've killed him before your eyes.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi, Tadame, Taishiro and Madara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me after reading this chapter.

Hanaku Senju vs. Tadame Uchiha. It was a match of the second borns, Mito's son against Madara's daughter. Madara knew that the Uchiha elders were looking at the match with sharp eyes. It would be the first time in years that a Senju and an Uchiha took each other on. 

You could cut the tension in the stadium , the Senjus were fully supporting their spare , while the Uchihas were acting calm but secretly wanting the girl to win. Rather a foreign Uchiha than a Senju. 

They started out with taijutsu , Tadame was the first to start with ninjutsu. She quickly made hand seals for a great fire ball jutsu and the Senju countered with roaring waves jutsu . 

Tadame spat out a phoenix flower jutsu and the Senju did a water dragon . Tadame took the Senju by surprise when she used a sticky mud jutsu and followed it up with a kick. The boy not to be outdone got up on the ground and did a great mud river jutsu. 

Tadame was pushed back , when she saw how weighted her clothes were. She ripped off the outter layers. She was now in black tights and a black dress .

As the fight continued to intensify, the crowed was going mad. The cheering was deafening and the bets were raising. 

Had Madara been a wet behind the ears shinobi, he would have missed the kunai heading for their section. He used his fan to block the attack on the Daimyo. 

Soon every bodyguard was guarding their own Kages and Diamyos.

The hidden Mist and Rock were the aggressors. Soon everyone saw the chaos taking place in their section and the civilians started running away.

The jounins and chunnins joined in and started defending their home and teammates. Akemi was fighting against a mist shinobis. He killed 5 of them, he defended Tadame from a hidden rock shinobi that had sneaked behind her.

Taishiro was fighting as well as healing allies. He saw his mother use Gunbai barrier jutsu to protect the Diamyo from further attacks.

While he was fighting his , hat flew off when he was dodging an attack. The enemy shouted Madara's name , Hashirama who was also fighting , gaped in shock when saw his former lover.

The enemy knowing they couldn't take on Madara one on one , decided to gang up on him. He was facing four or more enemies at a time. Madara was preoccupied with facing so many enemies with bloodlimits that one managed to sneak up on him on his blind spot.

Madara managed to avoid a fatal hit but was still injured. His arm was cut, making it hard for him to form seals. The now five enemies combined their attack and send it at him , Madara 's hand instinctively went to protect his stomach.

A shadow fell on top on him , something wet landed on his face. Madara heard his children screaming for him and ...for Akemi.

His husband used his body to protect him from that fatal attack.

"Akemi !"

" Madara , my beloved wife. Even covered in blood you are still as beautiful as the day , I first saw you. "

Tadame and Taishiro both arrived at the same time , followed by Raiya. Taishiro was trying to heal the man he saw as his father. Tadame was begging that her mother confirm that Akemi would live.

" MY beautiful children" he wiped away Tadame 's tears and tenderly touched Taishiro 's cheek. Then his hand fell limp as his eyes closed.

Madara held on tightly to his husband rocking back and forth while Tadame fell to her knees crying . Taishiro let out an animalistic scream. He shrieked as if he was in pain , he was clawing at his face then turned to those responsible. 

Black rods came out of no were and started piercing through their bodies. Some tried to run but roots sprouted and held them in place. It was a horrific massacre . The one who was left alive begged for mercy, when he looked at those purple eyes he knew that there was no mercy to be found here.

The last thing he ever saw was his beating heart outside of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me how you felt about what just took place.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in a country where women die daily , not because of Covid-19 but because of the men around them. 
> 
> We ask ourselves daily if we are next.
> 
> Stop women and child abuse.
> 
> I pray that femicide becomes a thing of the past. 
> 
> I pray that I don't become a statistics. ✊🇿🇦

Raiya was an orphan, it was rumoured that his wandering mother conceived him when she ran into a man from a well known clan. For years his appearance made people wonder if he was a Hatake or not. It was by chance he found a half burnt page in her belongings, she described his father. Senju Tobirama . 

He kept the knowledge of his parentage a secret , he had no wish to be drawn in to the war and he had no desire to be bound to a clan. Raiya trained and when he heard that Akemi and Madara Uchiha would be his sensei , he expected them to look down on him for not having a clan.

He didn't expect the bonds of friendship to form on such a short period of time. He respected them and saw the Uchiha twins as his friends. Watching as his friends and mentors hurt and covered in blood enraged him. He knew that he couldn't stop his friends from slaughtering those responsible but he could take care of his sensei 's husband/wife.

He pried Madara-sama from the body and was in the process of sealing Akemi-sensei 's body , when he noticed something weird. Akemi 's chakra points were still active. The heart was damaged beyond repair but the chakra valve was still active. 

Thinking fast on his feet , he used a two finger chakra shock to the chakra points. 

Taishiro was grieving , he was going to present his mother with the heart of the man who killed his father. He cared not for the scared looks he was getting from the other shinobi still standing on the battle field.

He tried to make sense of the scene before him , his mother and sister were trying to stop Raiya from striking Akemi tousan with chakra shots. Why would Raiya be doing chakra point shocks unless...could it be ?.

He used his new eyes to look at Akemi 's body. He saw the chakra network , although fading fast it was still there!. Akemi wasn't fully dead , he needed a heart.

He looked at his bloody hand wondered if it was possible , it would have to be . Raiya had managed to explain himself to the two enraged Uchihas. He kept doing the strikes, Taishiro knelt next to him and used chakra scapples to carefully cut where Akemi's heart was connected. 

He would cut a pipe and then reconnect it to the heart in his hand . When the last connection was made , he started pumping the heart and simultaneously blowing air into Akemi.

It didn't work...the heart refused to beat . It was it an act of desperation and frustration did he accidentally used lightning style stream on Akemi. Then he saw it , the heart started pumping on it's own. Raiya and Taishiro had created a miracle on that field. 

Kakuzu who had come for the Chunnin exams would later on use what he saw to steal hearts and would become one of the most notorious and dangerous s-rank shinobis in the Elemantal nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let Akemi go.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't kill Akemi , when I first introduced him I was planning to sacrifice him but like most Naruto characters in canon or oc's you end up getting invested.

" The Uchiha are shinobi of Land of Fire, I demand that you return them back were they belong! " demanded the Diamyo of the Land of Fire.

" It's not our fault that you couldn't curb the prejudice against one of your strongest shinobi. It is no wonder he went looking for greener pastures . Madara and his family now belong to the Land of Rain !. The Diamyo of the Land of Rain countered.

It was an insult to say that Madara went looking for greener pastures when the Fire Diamyo had a Hokage who could plant trees with just a flick of his hands. 

" Madara should answer for the bloodline theft he did !" Demanded an unruly Senju. They all saw the girl use Hashirama's jutsu to hold the invading shinobis for her maniac brother . 

" It isn't theft when Hashirama gave his seed willingly .   
Don't tell me your Hokage failed to enlighten you on the true nature of his and Madara's previous relationship. " Lord Akisa smirked . 

It wasn't everyday that he had an upper hand when coming to the Land of Fire . For long his lands had been ravished by the fighting because of the big nations. They looked down on him for not having a proper ninja village but today is a new day , he now held all the cards.

" Lies! Even if Lord Hokage had relations with Madara , Madara is a man he couldn't have gotten pregnant. " another Senju puffed up his chest

" Hikaku-sama as the head of the Uchiha what are your thoughts on the matter. ?" ask the head of the Nara clan who had been silently watching the proceedings. 

" While Madara is indeed a man..."

" See I told you ! , the Uchiha probably harvested Hashirama's seed to create those brats as weapons!." The peacock Senju went on

" Silence! As I was saying that while Madara is indeed a man , Uchihas have managed to produce carriers in the past . We never advertised the matter because it was a clan matter and all Uchiha children with Sharingan belong to their parent and clan." 

" Hermaphrodites , I have heard that most clans with high number male births have them. Most are kept of the battle field , why was the opposite done with Madara?." 

They all wanted to know , they never asked themselves how the Uchiha could be such a big clan with so few women. 

" Madara had two older brothers : Daichi and Daisuke , they were twins and died in battle with the Senju. He had a slightly younger brother as well named Akira . It was after Akira's death did Tajima start training Madara. He refused anyone else to train Madara but his chosen instructors . It is possible that Tajima refused to show weakness by telling us that the new heir was a carrier and his spare was a toddler at the time."

" The past matters not now , Madara and his husband as well as children are shinobi of Ame. "

" I saw his headband it only showed it was an allied band , Konoha still have rights to him in that case." Hashirama said 

" True , they were just allies headbands but as from last night Madara and Akemi Uchiha are Jounins of Ame while their children Taishiro and Tadame are chunnins of Ame as well as their teammate Raiya the wanderer. "

The Rain Diamyo had an air of satisfaction as he left the meeting room with his guards. 

Hashirama felt like the rag had been pulled under him. He felt like his world had been tilted on it's axis , after so many years hoping to see Madara again and having his wish come true but in this way ?.

Madara had grown more beautiful with the years , his spikey hair was more manageable and longer. He was perfection but Madara wasn't his anymore. No matter how he tried Hashirama couldn't forget how Madara cried in anguish for another man.

He couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy inside of him. It had never registered to him that Madara might've move on and forgot about him . The fact that Madara gave birth to their children and raised them with another man made him both possessive and angry.

Hashirama didn't know if he could give Madara up for a second time. The Uchiha have been his ever since he met him by the river as a boy. With the knowledge he now had about Madara and the children, their children at that , Hashirama was prepared to fight for then. He wouldn't lose them to that man!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure true Naruto fans noticed some facts have been changed . It was intentional , hope you like it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many POVs.
> 
> I used gender neutral pronouns in some places because I don't want to reveal who it is yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this story I had originally planned it to be a one shot but because of your comments and kudos, I am still going forward .
> 
> Thank you all !!! 😚

" When are we leaving ? " 

" Soon "

" Why not now?"

" Many of our shinobi are still injured and a few have died in the invasion.We can't leave our shinobi in hostile territory "

" The Diamyo is leaving in a few days time , why can't we be part of the first squads to leave Konoha?"

" Your father is still recovering , just a few more weeks and we will go back home. "

" I wouldn't be surprised if the Senju do something to delay us." 

" The man has been has been coming around , wanting to talk to you mama. Demanding to see us like he has the right."

" He is your sire ..."

" Sire , it's true but he is not my FATHER "

With that the child looked at the unconscious man on the bed before walking out of the room, leaving their mom and sibling looking at their back.

Madara looked at the door were his child had walked out of and sighed. Ever since the envation something had changed in his gem , there was so much anger and darkness and staying in Konoha wasn't doing them any favours.

They hated the Leaf . That man's chakra blanketed the whole village , it was a beacon that assaulted their senses at every turn. They wanted to leave this horrible place and go back to the Rain.

Ame filled them with peace , they would sit for hours in the rain. Their mother didn't understand how they could love it's wetness when they were a fire breathing clan.

The Leaf made them angry, everything about it felt wrong . It's funny how the Uchiha are seen as a prideful clan but the Senju were no better with their arrogance. The man had his face carved on the mountain for Kami' s sake!.

They threw themselves into training not knowing that a shadowy figure was watching them in the tree tops. 

For years the figure had been watching and waiting. Madara getting pregnant hadn't been in the cards but it gave them more opportunities for his sinister plot. 

He will continue to wait for the perfect time to strike and this time , he will succeed in freeing his mother from her imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who is the figure? 😉😋
> 
> Or which child of Madara is it?🤔
> 
> Stay safe everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Hashirama felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. As a young man he used to wish that Madara had been born female , it would have made their lives easier. He could've married Madara and raised a family together.

He thought it was an impossible dream and let go of it. He planned to do his duty and have heirs that his clan wanted but he was selfish enough to want it all. He wanted Madara to stay by his side. As an advisor and as a lover.

It was selfish of him to not want anyone else loving Madara as he did but he couldn't help himself. He loved Madara since he first laid eyes on him as a boy.

Now that he knew that Madara had gave birth to his children , Hashirama didn't know what to think. Everything was a mess and Mito was angry at him.

Mito saw that her son's place as heir was threatened by Madara's children. A son that had legendary eyes and a daughter that inherited Hashirama's kekkei genkai ,where her sons strong as they are were not the first borns. Madara Uchiha had stolen yet another thing from her , couldn't the man be satisfied with having Hashirama's love .

He just had to go and defy nature and have his children too , to add insult to injury his child had the Mokuton.The elders saw it as her fault that none of her children had Mokuton. Would they set her son aside in favour of Madara's daughter? . She would bring the wrath of the Uzumakis on them should they dare !

Hashirama was determined to see Madara again , he wanted his former lover to tell him why . Why he left ?, why he didn't come back and why he kept his children from him?.

He found the children in the room and tried to be polite . The girl had a glare on her face that reminded him of Madara , the white haired boy had an eyebrow raised at him and the other boy ( his son) had his eyes closed but Hashirama knew that he wasn't sleeping.

" What do you want " the girl asked.

" I want to speak with Madara. We are really close you see"

" Leave "

" What?. I said I need to speak to Madara. "

" He doesn't need to speak to you. Go back to your wife and children. I am sure they are wondering where their father is. "

" I am your father too. " 

" Get Out! Leave before I make you. Hashirama felt the killing intent in the room increase . He saw the other two having problems breathing , he himself was sweating a bit. My father is Akemi Uchiha, husband of Madara Uchiha. Leave Senju , you are not welcome here. "

The child went further inside and he heard a door being slammed shut. The other two composed themselves before following after their teammate . 

Hashirama was hurt that his children didn't warm up to him. He consoled himself with the knowledge that they didn't know him just yet , after all they were half Uchiha. Growing up clashing with Madara made him have tough skin , Uchihas took time before warming up to new people . He wasn't giving up on them.

They were his and Akemi Uchiha would have to step aside. He appreciated that the man protected his family while he wasn't there but things have changed now. It was time the children and Madara went back to where they belonged .

Hashirama left but he swore to himself to come back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I even sneaked in a bit of Mito. 
> 
> Did you guys notice that I didn't specify which child it was?


End file.
